<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surviving Hot Days With The Hargreeves (but it's chaos) by Totally_Not_Hamabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110060">Surviving Hot Days With The Hargreeves (but it's chaos)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_Hamabi/pseuds/Totally_Not_Hamabi'>Totally_Not_Hamabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy Oneshots &amp; others [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Allison Hargreeves, BAMF Diego Hargreeves, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, BAMF Number Five | The Boy, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves' Tentacles | Bentacles, Big Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Gen, Jealous Number Five | The Boy, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Sho sweet (not), Siblings, Wretling, Young Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Not_Hamabi/pseuds/Totally_Not_Hamabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title tells all.</p><p>or</p><p>the fanfic nobody asked for in which the Hargreeves siblings wrestle over a desk fan-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy Oneshots &amp; others [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surviving Hot Days With The Hargreeves (but it's chaos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually the Hargreeves house was quiet.<br/>
Today, however, it wasn't.</p><p>"I'm going to die!" Klaus whined, collapsing on the small couch with a dramatic moan. "I'm gonna die so young!"</p><p>"For once, I will agree with you," Five gasped, pouring himself his seventh glass of freezing water. </p><p>"We live in <em>Canada</em>!" Vanya cried, throwing her hands up, standing next to Five, "I will never ever again complain about winter!"</p><p>"Five, please pour me a glass too…?" Allison mumbled, prodding her glass in Five's direction. He did, too tired to tell her to do it herself. She gulped it all in a go, but even the coolness wasn't enough.</p><p>"This is torture," Ben said, sitting on a chair, "why didn't father take us with him?!"</p><p>"He clearly wants to kill us." Klaus replied.</p><p>"Once more, I agree." Five said. Klaus chuckled darkly.</p><p>"He said that we had to deal with these kinds of circumstances." he said. "Well, do you know how I will deal with them? Next time I will go out and get myself one of those desk fans and keep it hidden upstairs. Ha. See that? I am smart."</p><p>"Wait." Vanya said. "Didn't Dad have a desk fan?"</p><p>There was a short silence.</p><p>"Luther and Diego. Those sneaky bastards," Five hissed. "They <em>knew</em>!"</p><p>Klaus was suddenly standing up and sprinting up the stairs. Five growled, using his power to catch up to him. Ben, Allison and Vanya staggered after them. </p><p>"<em>YOU FUCKING MORONS!</em>" Five was roaring somewhere down the hall. "<em>YOU KEPT QUIET ABOUT IT!</em>"</p><p>"Well... hate to say it, but I think this is war," Allison said as they neared their father's office. </p><p>"Well... good luck." Ben said. </p><p>"What do you-?"</p><p>There was a loud crash as Diego was thrown right out of the room, colliding painfully with the banister. Vanya flinched, clapping her hands over her mouth. But Diego seemed undisturbed by the fact that he had just gotten yeeted out of the room, getting to his feet and chargind straight into the office.</p><p>Five was teleporting all around them, jumping away from Luther's fists. It seemed as if the heat had driven them all to the edge of desesperation, to the point where they were actually fighting one another for the small desk fan on their Father's desk, which Luther was holding. </p><p>"We were going to tell you guys-!" Luther cried. But Five was quick, slamming his knee right underneath the belt- where it <em>hurt</em>. Luther howled out in pain, doubling over. Klaus was quick, snatching the fan out of his hands as Five used this to his advantage, shoving him back into Diego, who managed to jump out of the way as he collapsed on the floor. </p><p>"Stop!" Vanya cried. But the other two were too focused on beating one another up, Five blocking Diego's quick strikes as he jumped in and out of sight. Vanya hated to see them fighting. Allison pushed past her, ready to rumor them. </p><p>"Will you stop destroying your father's office?!" Pogo stood at the doorway, looking pretty annoyed at the mess they were making.</p><p>"He started it!" both Diego and Five said, pointing at one another. </p><p>"Yeah, well, it's not time to fight over a desk fan." Allison snapped. Vanya timidly stepped into the room, Ben staying by the door with Pogo as she helped Luther to his feet.</p><p>"Well, they shouldn't have kept it a secret from us," Five hissed angrily, crossing his arms.</p><p>"We were going to tell you," Luther groaned, "we were just… ouch… looking for it."</p><p>"Well, that was a waste," Klaus said. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Allison asked him. He held up the fan, clicking the button various times.</p><p>"It's broken." he said. There was a long silence. </p><p>"I just realized." Ben said, slowly backing out. "The fridge isn't taken yet!" with that he was already sprinting back downstairs. </p><p>The floor shook as Five, Allison, Klaus and Diego ran out after him. Vanya stayed behind with Luther, eho was still recovering.</p><p>"Hey, are you-?" She asked, stretching out a hand. Luther moved away, walking out of the office. Vanya was left standing there, her hand still hanging in the air. She dropped it to her sides, sholders dropping.</p><p>"He's just angry," Pogo said, walking inside, looking around at the messy office with an annoyed huff. A chair had ben tipped over and pencils had fallen out of their pencil holder, pooling on the floor next to the desk.</p><p>"I hate it when they do that." Vanya sniffed. She looked up at the chimpanzee, tears welling up. There was a short silence as they heard shouts coming from downstairs. "I hate it when they fight one another. Like angry dogs over a stupid bone. Why can't Dad put an end to it, Pogo?"</p><p>Pogo sighed, ambling towards her. "Mr Hargreeves has his reasons for raising them like that. I am afraid that it isn't in my place to say which."</p><p>"I doubt I will ever find out." Vanya said, wiping away a tear. "I... I just don't belong here."</p><p>Pogo was heartbroken. "Vanya. Just because you don't have powers doesn't mean you aren't special in your own way."</p><p>The young girl looked up. The first time she had heard the word special being related to her. Pogo smiled.</p><p>"Now, why aren't you downstairs with your siblings, arguing over who gets to sit on the fridge?" She sniffed and smiled, trudging past him and toward the stairs.</p><p>"Oh dear. What a mess." Grace said, entering the room.</p><p>"I fear Master Hargreeves won't be able to keep her secret for much longer." Pogo said. "She's smart, the seventh."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>